


Abel City Transfer

by Jenniferdarknight



Series: Infinity and Origin [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Drabble Collection, Human!X AU, M/M, Robot + Human adorableness, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferdarknight/pseuds/Jenniferdarknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles in the Infinity and Origin Universe that are too short to be their own stories, but too adorable not to share. </p><p>Content ranges from fluffy to a bit more saucy. Proper warnings will be given when necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

X tasted like cinnamon.    
  
...wait no, that was too spicy. His mouth had a hint of sweetness, possibly as an aftereffect from the tea he was drinking.    
  
But that wasn’t right, either; what  _ was _ that? It wasn’t cinnamon, and it wasn’t quite sugar, so it had to be something related to  _ some _ external factor, since last Zero checked, humans didn’t quite walk around with cinnamon sticks in their mouth or put sugar and other spices under their tongue for kicks.    
  
Or maybe they did. Humans were strange enough.  
  
It tasted good, though, whatever it was. Mmm, he could do this for  _ hours _ ...

“Mrph.” X grumbled against Zero’s lips, giving his ponytail a small tug. “Crn brth.”

Zero pulled away and stared into X’s face. 

“What’s up?”

X sighed, and coughed once. Twice. 

“ _ Can’t breathe _ . Humans need air to live, Zero, remember?” 

Whoops.    
  
“Right. Must have slipped my mind.” He said. “Care to do a do-over?”    
  
X’s mouth answered the question for him. 


	2. Memento

The first time Zero asked X for a shred of data, he didn’t quite understand. He tilted his head to the side, blinking as he was wont to do, and touched his chin with his pen before asking: 

“What kind?” 

_ Anything _ , Zero wanted to answer.  _ So long as it’s yours.  _

Fat chance on explaining that without bringing out more questions, though. How did you describe the aching need to feel variables, numbers, and code mingling with one another, becoming part of yourself, like it was always there to begin with? How did you describe the desire to feel the person’s handiwork, their  _ imprint _ ,  tickling your insides and always being  _ there _ , right there, ready to touch, feel, and  _ experience _ at any time? 

How did you describe the burning need to just  _ connect _ with someone, staring into their soul the same way an organic being breathed, when there was literally no equivalent in their physiology, culture, or relationships? 

X watched him with a curious blink of his eyes. 

“Eh. Pictures or something, I guess.” Zero said, staring at a data pad that he’d stopped reading a while ago. “Humans like to carry pictures of people in their wallets, right? It’s sort of like that.” 


End file.
